Après réflexion
by LynnNashina
Summary: Alors, qu'excédé, Sasuke se demande bien comment il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme son amant, il prit le temps de replonger un peu dans ses souvenirs. Et finalement, après réflexion, il trouva tout de même quelques réponses...


Bonjour/bonsoir =)

Je vous présente (avec une légère appréhension XD) «Après réflexion…», ma toute première fiction.

Avant de recevoir des messages d'indignations, je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire des textes à la « Victor Hugo », je suis d'ailleurs très mauvaise en orthographe, grammaire et autres outils de langue, mais j'en ai conscience et j'essaie de m'améliorer comme je le peux X)

Je suis quelqu'un qui accepte volontiers les critiques, du moins si elles sont un minimum constructives (arrière, sale troll ! è_é), alors si, au cours de votre lecture, vous voyez des choses vraiment affligeantes même pour une débutante, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Merci, et bonne lecture =)

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, jeune homme de dix-neuf ans à la beauté sans faille et destiné dès son plus jeune âge à devenir quelqu'un d'une extrême importance dans le monde économique, était une personne incroyablement calme et patiente.

Certains disaient que ce trait de caractère tenait du fait que sa mère avait quitté ce monde alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre ses responsabilités et à ne compter que sur lui-même. D'autres pensait que cela tenait tout simplement de son appartenance à la grande famille des Uchiha, connu pour être des gens dignes et toujours imperturbables. Mais Sasuke avait une toute autre explication.

Ce qui lui avait permis de développé une telle capacité était le fait de vivre en permanence avec l'être le plus insupportable que la terre n'eut jamais porté.

Gamin, têtu, extraverti, et parfois tellement idiot que ça frôler l'exploit, bref, l'homme de cinq ans son ainé qui partagé sa vie depuis maintenant quatre ans – dont trois ans dans le secret – était tout simplement insupportable…

— Aller Sasuke, ça nous feras du bien.

— Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce genre d'ambiance.

— Mais on n'y restera pas longtemps ! Juste une petite heure, grand maximum. Promis le blond en se penchant au-dessus du canapé, fixant de ses yeux azur le visage impassible sous lui.

Allongé confortablement sur le canapé de leur salon, un livre entre les mains, Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer son petit-ami. Comme si le fait d'aller à la fête foraine du coin pouvait l'intéressé. Naruto ne comprendrait donc jamais que le brun était un concentré de misanthropie et de répulsion du genre humain ? Echanger une soirée spéciale câlin avec son amant contre une sortie à la foire, entouré de gamins brailleurs et d'arnaqueurs ? Il faudrait être fou.

— Allez bébé, sois pas si négatif, j'suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. Et voilà qu'il lui faisait le coup du « bébé », en plus. Sal manipulateur !

— On verra ce soir. Laisse-moi tranquille pour l'instant, j'aimerai finir mon livre. Répondit simplement le brun en se replongeant dans son ouvrage, clôturant définitivement la conversation.

Sachant que plus rien n'était possible lorsqu'il était comme ça, Naruto abandonna – pour le moment. Il soupira longuement tout en contournant le canapé et vint s'affaler sur le fauteuil à ses côtés dans un bruit sourd, l'air boudeur.

Sasuke suivit discrètement du regard la main du blond saisir la manette d'xbox posé sur la table basse leur faisant face, avant de démarrer le jeu vidéo. Soul Calibur ? Jeu de combat cela voulait donc dire qu'il était contrarié et avait besoin de se défouler. Il valait mieux le laisser un peu tranquille pour l'instant. Plongeant chacun dans leur petit monde, ils s'oublièrent rapidement.

Sasuke continua donc sa lecture en tout tranquillité. Mais, à son grand mécontentement, il n'arrivait plus à se concentré sur son histoire. Plus le temps passé, et plus il se sentait dérangé par la situation. Discrètement, il quitta des yeux les pages noircis face à lui pour les poser sur le visage toujours boudeur de son blond, désespérément silencieux… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester le voir comme ça.

Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne navrante qui s'apitoie sans cesse sur son sort. L'abandon, le dépit, le renoncement, la dépression, tous ces mots ne lui correspondaient pas du tout ! Alors franchement, le voir faire la tronche juste pour une histoire de sortie, ça avait bien le don d'agacé l'Uchiha.

Contrarié à son tour, il soupira tout en refermant les yeux. Vraiment, Sasuke se demandait parfois comment il avait bien pu tomber amoureux de ce crétin de blond.

Et puis, parfois, les souvenirs de leur rencontre et de tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble lui revenaient en mémoire.

Comme cette fois-là par exemple, où, à l'âge de 9 ans, Sasuke avait fugué de chez lui après une énième dispute avec son père. Il avait beau être jeune, il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce jour-là qu'il comprit que Naruto, ce jeune garçon de 14 ans et ami de son grand frère, allait devenir quelqu'un d'important…

* * *

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis des heures, plongeant Konoha dans une sombre et triste fin de journée. Dans une des rues de la ville, un jeune garçon marchait lentement, longeant les maisons afin de se protéger du vent le mieux possible. Ses cheveux ébènes lui collait au visage et ses vêtements gorgés d'eau étaient devenu lourds, mais il s'en moqué. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlant aux larmes sur ses joues, le petit garçon de neuf ans releva la tête en direction du ciel, ses petits bras se resserrant sur son corps afin de le réchauffer.

Quelques passants lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pris la peine de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici par un temps pareil. Sasuke s'en trouva soulagé, il n'aimait pas la compagnie des êtres humains en général.

Il continua à errer quelques minutes, se demandant où il allait bien pouvoir aller, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant un grand immeuble. Reconnaissant l'endroit, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de pénétrer rapidement dans l'immense bâtiment, échappant ainsi à la pluie et au vent glacial. Le petit hall poussiéreux était plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par les brides de soleil qui parvenaient à percé les nuages. Sasuke s'avança dans la pièce silencieuse et monta l'escalier jusqu'au sixième étage, avant de s'arrêter devant l'une des portes, au bout du couloir. Il hésita un instant, son regard onyx fixant la porte de bois désespérément close. Finalement, il leva le point et frappa.

Un « j'arrive » résonna aussitôt derrière la porte, lui indiquant que l'appartement était bel et bien occupé. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un jeune blond, qui haussa les sourcils sous la surprise :

— Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le petit brun le fixa sans un mot, grelotant légèrement.

— Mais t'es trempé ! Remarqua rapidement le blond avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres. Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Sasuke s'exécuta, toujours sans un mot, alors que le blond disparaissait déjà dans la salle de bain en quête de serviettes. Il en profita pour essuyer ses larmes de ses manches, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse. Naruto réapparut alors dans l'entrée et vint aussitôt poser une serviette sur ses cheveux ébène. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et commença à essuyer ses cheveux, d'un geste tendre. Doucement, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir jusqu'ici avec ce temps ?

Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête, fuyant son regard. Curieux et légèrement inquiet, Naruto cessa tous mouvements et fixa le petit brun d'un air sérieux :

— C'est encore ton père, c'est ça ?

Lentement, Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il sentit ses joues rosir sous l'insistance du regard azur, se trouvant soudain ridicule d'être venu ainsi se réfugier chez le blond après une simple dispute avec son père. Naruto parut comprendre sa gêne puisqu'il se contenta de sourire tendrement, sans faire aucune autre remarque. Il saisit une nouvelle mèche de cheveux sombres entre ses doigts, couverts par la serviette, et l'essuya lentement.

— Tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, mais il ne faut pas partir de chez toi comme ça sans prévenir. Surtout par ce temps.

Sasuke sembla s'en moquer, son regard restant planter sur le mur à ses côtés, ne traduisant aucune émotion autre que l'indifférence. Mécontent, Naruto voulut lui faire comprendre qu'un tel comportement insouciant n'apportait rien de bon, aussi, il décida de toucher la corde sensible et reprit :

— Itachi doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce détail, Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux et tourna la tête vers le blond d'un air paniqué.

— Il croit que je suis à la maison… Répondit-il d'une petite voix coupable.

Ses yeux noirs exprimaient à cet instant tout son désarroi face à la situation et Naruto ne put qu'être attendrie par cette image.

— C'est rien. Le rassura-t-il alors dans un sourire amusé. Tu vas te réchauffer et t'installer devant la télé, d'accord ? Je vais appeler Itachi pour le prévenir.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement, confiant. Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se lever, laissant le petit brun aller dans sa salle de bain pour se sécher correctement. De son côté, il repartit dans son salon et attrapa son téléphone portable laisser à l'abandon sur la table basse en verre. Il composa le numéro d'Itachi et porta l'objet à son oreille.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que le brun ne réponde d'une voix essoufflé et inquiète :

— Naruto ! J'ai besoin de toi justement ! Je ne retrouve pas Sasuke, je ne sais pas-

— Calme-toi, respire ! Coupa le blond dans un sourire.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas, il est-

— Il est chez moi.

Itachi cessa subitement de parler, laisser un long blanc s'installer. Le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'au cerveau, sans doute.

—Quoi ?

— Il est chez moi depuis une dizaine de minute, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Expliqua le blond d'un ton calme.

— Il n'a rien ? Reprit le brun, anxieux.

— Non, il était trempé en arrivant mais il va bien, t'inquiète pas.

Naruto entendit comme un immense soupir de soulagement résonner dans son téléphone, avant que la voix du brun ne reprenne d'un ton beaucoup moins soucieux :

— J'arrive alors. Bordel, moi aussi j'suis trempé avec ces conneries !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant son ami trempé de la tête aux pieds, planté comme un con au milieu d'une rue. Rire qui provoqua d'ailleurs la colère d'Itachi et l'étonnement de Sasuke, qui venait de sortir de la petite salle de bain.

* * *

Sasuke se souvenait encore parfaitement du savon que lui avait passé Itachi après ça, lui hurlant à quel point s'était imprudent de partir comme ça, sans prévenir. A quel point les rues d'une ville pouvaient être dangereuses pour un enfant se promenant seul. Parfois, ce côté grand frère hyper protecteur limite paranoïaque avait le don de l'agacer mais bon, il savait que c'était pour son bien donc il ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche à ce sujet.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ces souvenirs le ramenèrent à leur toute première journée passé en dehors de Konoha, rien que tous les trois.

Cette fois-là, Naruto leur avait proposé, à Itachi et lui, de l'accompagner jusqu'à Kanazawa pour rendre visite à son parrain, Jiraya. Le blond avait vécu une bonne partie de son enfance là-bas, étant recueilli par son parrain après le décès accidentel de ses parents. Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à être ensemble ce jour-là, avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui…

* * *

— Bienvenue dans la ville qui m'a vu grandir !

Itachi et Sasuke échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le blond devant eux. Naruto se tenait droit, les bras écartés comme en attenante d'un câlin, comme s'il voulait serrer la ville entière entre ses bras. Son sourire, d'habitude enjoué et heureux, était littéralement éclatant ce jour-là. A croire que sa mâchoire aller finir par se décrocher sous le coup de la pression.

— C'est Konoha qui t'as vu grandir. Fit remarquer le plus vieux des frères, perplexe.

— Pas toujours ! Répondit le blond en se retournant vers eux, l'index levé pour appuyer son explication. J'ai vécu ici avec mon parrain une bonne partie de ma vie, je ne suis revenu dans ma ville natale que bien des années après.

— Tu parles comme un vieux, Usuratonkachi.

— Je t'emmerde, petit con.

Naruto donna une petite tape sur la tête du brun, lui provoquant un cri de surprise. Itachi étira un sourire tendre en voyant son jeune frère de douze ans et son ami de dix-sept ans s'envoyer des fleurs tout en essayant de se frapper. Mais bon, il était habitué maintenant et il savait que ce n'était pas bien méchant, il était donc inutile d'intervenir.

Après leur tendre joute verbale, Naruto et Sasuke reprirent leur attitude normale, et ils purent enfin explorer la ville sans trop de difficulté. Le blond prit beaucoup de plaisir à leur faire découvrir les quartiers de son enfance. Et puis, il fallait avouer que Kanazawa était une ville magnifique. L'immense jardin de Kenrokuen, le vieux quartier de Nagamashi et la maison de Nomura, une seule journée ne pouvait suffire à tout explorer. Naruto regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir le temps d'aller aux sources chaudes, mais il promit aux deux frères qu'ils y retourneraient un jour.

Ils allèrent finalement rendre rapidement visite à Jiraya – en lui promettant de revenir pour le diner – avant d'aller faire un tour au centre-ville, histoire de voir si ça avait changé. Même si l'idée n'emballait pas spécialement les deux bruns, ils acceptèrent tout de même après un court temps d'hésitation. Et puis, connaissant la nature têtue du blond, ils n'allaient de toute façon pas pouvoir y échapper. Les deux Uchiha se laissèrent donc guider à travers les rues bondé de la ville. A croire que tout le monde avait décidé de venir faire leur course ce jour-là. Déjà que Sasuke n'aimait pas tellement être entouré…

En passant devant l'un des magasins qui s'étendaient sur l'immense rue devant eux, Naruto se stoppa soudainement. Il se retourna lentement vers les deux frères, un petit sourire enfantin et malicieux collé sur son visage. Haussant les sourcils, les deux bruns le virent entrer précipitamment dans le petit magasin. Ils échangèrent un regard perdu à après avoir vu l'enseigne de l'établissement, se demandant tout de même ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant dans un banal magasin pour enfant.

— Je venais souvent dans ce magasin de jouet étant gamin. Expliqua le blond en se baladant dans le rayon des figurines de collections. J'en ai dépensé du fric là-dedans !

Ses yeux pétillant comme un matin de noël balayèrent les allées devant lui, une multitude de souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Itachi compara quant à lui les prix affichés aux dessus des articles… Le blond avait dut bien remplir les caisses du magasin, en effet. A ce prix-là, c'était carrément de l'extorquions ! Sasuke observa quelques peluches à son tour, avant que son regard ne soit alors attiré par l'une d'entre elle. Une énorme peluche en forme d'aigle trônait majestueusement au-dessus d'autres animaux, semblant tous les dominer. L'animal était franchement impressionnant, autant par sa taille que par la qualité des coutures. Il en émanait quelque chose de spécial, comme si, d'une minute à l'autre, ces yeux doré pouvaient tout-à-coup se poser sur lui d'un air glacial et conquérant, ses grandes ailes couvertes de plumes artificiels s'élevant dans un mouvement vif, lui donnant vie. Sasuke le fixa intensivement, semblant l'étudier dans les détails, intrigué.

— Tu le veux ? Demanda soudainement une voix rauque dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Sasuke se retourna pour tomber sur le visage halé de son ami, le dépassant encore d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

— Quoi ? La peluche ?

— Nan, le carton « - 20% » posé à côté. Répondit ironiquement le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, provoquant un sourire sur le visage d'Itachi, un peu plus loin. A ton avis, franchement.

— Tu m'as pris pour un gosse ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une peluche ? Demanda le brun en détournant le regard, vexé malgré lui par son attitude moqueuse.

— J'sais pas moi, ça fait un souvenir. Et puis y'a pas d'âge pour avoir des peluches, j'en ai chez moi. Avoua le blond sans aucune honte.

— Et je suis sûr que tu joues encore avec.

— Chuuuut, j't'ai déjà dit de garder ce secret pour toi.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement puéril de son ami. Après quelques secondes, il reporta son attention sur la peluche face à lui, l'intrigant toujours. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique mais bon, ce n'était qu'un objet inutile de toute façon et en plus, ça ne devait pas être donné vu le prix des autres articles. Et puis il n'était pas venu là pour se faire offrir des cadeaux.

— Bon allé, j'la prends. Résonna la voix chaude derrière lui, coupant court à ses réflexions internes.

Un bras musclé passa au-dessus de son épaule pour venir saisir l'aigle d'une main ferme. L'animal sembla planer lentement jusqu'à lui avant de venir s'écraser tendrement contre son torse. Sasuke dut écarter légèrement les bras pour maintenir l'objet sans risque de le faire tomber lorsque le blond le lâcha. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un doux sourire, qu'il tenta de cacher, alors qu'il serrait doucement la peluche contre lui. Amusé, Naruto demanda dans un sourire moqueur :

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement agacé, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus, alors qu'il répondait :

— Merci, Usuratonkachi.

* * *

D'ailleurs, Sasuke avait toujours la peluche même après toutes ces années et toutes leurs épreuves, en souvenir de ce jour particulier où, une fois de plus, Naruto s'était montré tendre et affectueux envers lui. Finalement, le blond avait toujours sut montrer son attachement et son amour, par tous les moyens. Même si certains était…un peu plus violent que d'autres.

* * *

Sasuke trainait des pieds sur le chemin du retour, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à retarder le moment où il rentrerait chez lui. Encore une journée de merde… Depuis qu'il était entrée dans cette nouvelle classe, les ennuies ne cessaient de lui tomber dessus, l'un après l'autre. Foutu gamins désespérés qui trouvait dans la violence une façon d'exister. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si son père était un homme riche, hein ? Il n'avait quand même pas demandé à venir au monde avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Et puis franchement, c'était beaucoup dire. Son père n'avait jamais couvert son frère et lui de cadeaux, même étant enfant. Il estimait que la richesse d'un homme ne pouvait s'obtenir que par les efforts et l'encaissement de la souffrance. Cet homme était aussi chaleureux qu'un blizzard de Sibérie et aussi tendre qu'un clou de cercueil…

Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke fila aussitôt dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne. Même si son père ne fit pas attention à son arrivé précipitée, ce détail n'échappa cependant pas à l'œil avisé de son grand frère. Itachi attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre, cédant à sa curiosité. Il entra rapidement dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Assis sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur et le torse découvert, Sasuke palpait doucement son ventre en grimaçant. Voyant alors son frère sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés, il lança :

— Faut pas te gêner, fais comme chez toi.

— Je suis chez moi. Rétorqua le plus vieux en refermant la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ne répondant pas, son petit frère maintenant âgé de quatorze ans reporta son attention sur ses avant-bras découverts, les massant lentement. Itachi cru voir un changement de teint sur la peau d'habitude si pâle de son cadet. Curieux, il s'approcha. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il comprit que les marques sombres sur la peau de son petit frère étaient en fait des bleus, certains datant de plusieurs semaines à en croire la couleur. Inquiet, il se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras gauche, évaluant les dégâts :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sasuke détourna le regard, ne voulant visiblement pas être très coopératif. Itachi fronça les sourcils, inquiet et légèrement blessé que son frère ne lui accorde pas sa confiance. Il le fixa intensivement et reprit :

— On ne va quand même pas commencer à se cacher des choses entre frères, Sasuke. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Pris d'un certain remord, Sasuke baissa les yeux, fixant d'un œil distrait la main de son frère posé sur son bras. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance qu'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était par fierté. Il ne voulait pas d'aide, il voulait régler ce problème seul. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Itachi s'inquiéter pour lui de la sorte :

— C'est rien. Juste des petites histoires entre élèves.

— Je n'appelle pas ça des « petites histoires », moi. Regarde ça, tu es couvert de bleues ! S'indigna Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est rien j'te dis. Et puis ne crois pas que je sois le seul dans cet état, je sais riposter lorsqu'on me donne un coup ! Se défendit le plus jeune, touché dans sa fierté.

Ignorant le regard combatif posé sur lui, Itachi saisit délicatement son autre bras pour l'examiner plus en détail. Son regard prit une lueur de tristesse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que face à ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait laissé son petit frère se faire tabasser pendant des semaines sans même lever le petit doigt, le laissant subir les coups seul et en silence. Lui qui s'était juré de toujours le protéger après la mort de leur mère… Au final, il n'était qu'inutile.

— J't'interdis de te sentir coupable ! Reprit soudainement Sasuke, devinant ce qui se tramer dans l'esprit de son grand frère. C'est mon problème, d'accord ? Je vais le régler, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

— Mais-

— S'il te plait, Itachi. C'est important.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, l'un fermement déterminé, l'autre terriblement soucieux. Mais Itachi savait que lorsque son frère était comme ça, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, parce qu'au fond, ils étaient pareils…

— Bien… Je ne ferai rien.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'aborde le sujet. Sasuke cru même que son frère avait finalement tenu parole mais…la réalité était toute autre.

Dès le lendemain de leur conversation, Itachi pris l'initiative de prévenir la seule autre personne en qui il avait réellement confiance afin d'arranger lui-même cette situation. Tôt le matin, avant de partir pour le travail, il lui téléphona :

— Itachi ? Tu es au courant de l'heure qu'il est ?

— J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

— Oh ? Reprit la voix, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'aimerai que tu suives Sasuke.

— Que je le suive ? Comment ça ? Répéta le blond en fronçant un sourcil, surpris par une phrase si direct. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de le saluer.

Passant outre les formules de politesse, Itachi expliqua :

— Il est rentré couvert de bleue hier soir, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois. Je pense qu'un groupe de gamins s'en prend à lui.

— Quoi ? La bande de petits enfoirés, j'vais leur-

— Naruto ! Coupa rapidement Itachi, peu désireux d'entendre ce que le blond avait à dire. Je veux juste que tu t'assures qu'il aille bien.

— Seulement ça ? T'as pas envie que je leur mette une bonne branlée histoire de les redresser un peu ?

— Tout dépends de leur âge. Tu as dix-neuf ans je te rappelle, tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à des enfants de quinze ans comme ça.

— Mouais, je verrai bien… Bon, j'y vais alors !

— Au fait… Reprit rapidement Itachi avant qu'il ne raccroche.

— Hm ?

— Sasuke m'a fait jurer de ne pas intervenir, alors pas un mot. Je m'en remets à toi.

— Compte sur moi ! Répondit le blond dans un sourire, avant de raccrocher.

Naruto l'avait donc suivi, en cachète, pour découvrir l'identité des petits agresseurs. Et ce ne fut pas très long à découvrir… Ces cinq petits cons avaient déjà prévu de passer à l'attaque à la première heure de cours de la matinée, attendant patiemment dans une des rues menant au collège. Naruto attendit un peu plus long, jusqu'au moment où Sasuke passa devant eux. Aussitôt, les cinq gamins le provoquèrent. Les insultes fusèrent et Naruto tenta de se contrôler comme il put pour ne pas intervenir. Itachi avait raison, il ne pouvait pas les frapper, ce n'était que des gosses… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'entendre l'un d'eux insulter la mère du brun, tout en sachant quel destin tragique elle avait eu…

Naruto fut surpris de voir avec quelle rage Sasuke avait fait demi-tour pour sauter sur le gamin, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poings d'une force insoupçonnée avant que deux de ses amis ne l'attrape par les épaules pour le maintenir. Le gamin allongé sur le sol se releva rapidement et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez. Son visage se déformant sous la colère, il donna un grand coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Sasuke, toujours immobilisé par les deux autres garçons. Sasuke se plia sous l'impact, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Et, alors qu'il attendait avec appréhension le prochain coup, il sentit, avec surprise, les deux garçons derrière lui le libérer.

Derrière lui, se tenait Naruto, les sourcils froncés et les pupilles dilatés dans une mine de haine qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur son visage auparavant. Une vague de soulagement envahi le brun et, en croisant ce regard bleu acier si froid et si cruel, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant. Comment un être d'habitude si joyeux et lumineux pouvait devenir un concentré de terreur en à peine quelques secondes. Le brun frissonnait encore rien qu'en y repensant. Finalement, c'est à cet instant précis qu'il sut que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié fraternel. Sans tomber dans l'excès de violence, Naruto s'assura que chacun reçoive une bonne mandale pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et leur avait promis d'attendre patiemment leur majorité pour leur faire bien pire s'ils ne laissaient pas Sasuke tranquille. Depuis ce jour, aucun problème de ce genre ne se reproduisit jamais et le brun soupçonnait le plus vieux de l'avoir espionné plus d'une fois depuis pour justement s'en assurer.

* * *

C'est donc à l'âge tendre de quatorze ans que Sasuke tomba amoureux de Naruto… Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Naruto était son ami, son frère ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il n'en avait pas le droit. Sasuke était persuader qu'il réussirait à passer ce cap, à faire taire au plus profond de lui ce sentiment étrange qui lui crier tout son amour. Il crut avoir la force de le faire, jusqu'à ce jour…

Un soir, alors qu'il allait avoir seize ans, Naruto l'avait invité à venir fêter dignement son entrée dans un des lycées les plus prestigieux de la région en partageant une bonne bouteille de saké chez lui. Itachi n'étant pas là à cause de son travail, ils avaient dut le fêter seulement à deux. Sasuke se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été malade le lendemain, pas habitué à boire autant, mais avec le recul il ne regrettait absolument rien. Pour la simple raison que ce soir-là, il eut enfin le courage d'avouer son attirance pour le blond. Mais, même s'il ne le regrettait plus à présent, à cet instant, il s'était sentit détruit.

* * *

Naruto éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui glaça le sang, un rire cruel qui lui tordit douloureusement les tripes. Anéanti au plus profond de lui par une telle moquerie alors qu'il venait à peine de lui ouvrir son cœur, Sasuke resta figé un bon moment, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses yeux écarquillés scrutèrent le visage halé face à lui, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il se montrait si cruel.

Naruto finit par rouvrir les yeux pour reporter son attention sur le brun à ses côtés. Son rire cessa aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa le regard douloureux du plus jeune, fixé sur lui.

— Oh… Souffla le blond, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Mais… Non, ce devait être une blague, ce n'était pas possible… Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas l'aimer, enfin ! Il n'avait que seize ans ! Naruto en avait déjà vingt-et-un, l'âge de son propre frère Itachi, ce n'était qu'un enfant comparé à lui. Un enfant en pleine puberté, à la recherche de ses repères. Naruto avait toujours été proche de lui, c'était donc normal qu'il se soit attaché, ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

Ses yeux teintés d'hésitation, le blond tenta de trouver les mots justes mais la situation était bien trop étrange, il n'arrivait pas à formuler correctement ce qu'il voulait dire. Enfin, pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas quoi en penser lui-même, au fond.

— Sasuke… Commença-t-il en plissant douloureusement les yeux. Tu… Tu ne peux pas.

— Quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'aimer ? Demanda franchement le brun, plus téméraire après avoir vu le doute dans les yeux cobalt.

— Oui. Ce n'est pas normal, tu comprends ?

Sasuke fronça violement les sourcils, avant de demander froidement :

— Tu penses que ce n'est pas normal d'aimer un homme ? Pourtant, ce que j'éprouve pour toi est bien plus pure et sincère que ce que la plupart des-

— Non. Coupa le blond d'une voix encore plus douce, attendrie malgré lui. Tu n'as que seize ans et…et tu es le petit frère de mon meilleur ami.

— Et alors ? Itachi n'a rien n'à voir là-dedans !

— S'il te plait, mets-toi à ma place une seconde… C'est difficile comme situation.

La conversation avait continué ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke essayant de prouver sa sincérité et de défendre ses opinions, Naruto tentant désespérément de le faire changer d'avis en niant l'évidence…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une simple phrase, prononcée sans aucune arrière-pensée nuisible, ne fasse tout basculer.

— Arrête de te voiler la face, je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi !

Naruto reçu l'effet d'une douche froide à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement alors que, peu à peu, il prit conscience d'une chose qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout. Une chose qu'il niait depuis bien trop longtemps. Lentement, ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol, devenant plus doux, acceptant son sort. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre, silencieusement.

Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête vers lui, inquiet de le voir si peu réactif :

— Usuratonkachi ?

— …Va-t'en… Souffla finalement le blond, d'une voix fatiguée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, murmurant sur le même ton :

— Quoi ?

Il vit les mains du blond se resserrer sur son jean, le tordant douloureusement, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanche sous la pression.

— Laisse-moi seul pour l'instant, s'il te plait…

Sasuke resta quelque seconde à l'observer, se demandant s'il devait lui obéir ou non. Après quelques minutes, il consentit à se lever. Naruto avait le droit d'y réfléchir calmement après tout, et c'était normal de sa part. Une telle situation n'était pas simple à gérer et Sasuke aurait même trouvé ça étrange qu'il l'accepte aussitôt, tout compte fait. Sasuke hésita un instant à lui faire un petit signe avant de partir, pour lui montrer qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Finalement, il tendit sa main et l'approcha des cheveux blonds, voulant juste la glisser tendrement entre quelques mèches. Mais il l'a rétracta vivement avant qu'elle ne puisse les toucher, perdant subitement son courage.

Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant le blond dans ses sombres pensées.

* * *

Ils ne se revirent plus durant six mois après cette soirée. Naruto avait soudainement décidé de repartir un peu chez son parrain, histoire de prendre un peu de distance. Sasuke se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dû endurer, durant ces long mois. C'était réellement difficile pour lui d'être ainsi séparer de l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer aussi souvent que son propre frère. Sa présence lui manquait cruellement, s'intensifiant de jour en jour. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le brun avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas cessé de s'accrocher à ses convictions, criant son amour à qui voudrait l'entendre, prouvant par tous les moyens que ce qu'il ressentait était sincère et authentique.

Malgré tout, le fait d'avouer son homosexualité à sa famille l'effrayait au plus haut point. Comme il s'y attendait, Itachi l'avait aussitôt soutenu, même s'il fut surpris d'apprendre le nom de la personne qui lui avait donné le courage de le faire. Mais au fond, il était rassuré de savoir que Sasuke avait choisi son meilleur ami, il le savait ainsi entre de bonnes mains.

Au grand étonnement de Sasuke, lorsque son père l'apprit, il n'eut aucune réaction. Beaucoup de surprise, évidemment, et beaucoup de gêne également mais aucun rejet ou dégout n'était visible dans son regard et ses paroles. Leur courte discussion qui s'en suivit ne fit que donner encore un peu plus de courage à Sasuke, bien décider à garder son blond près de lui dès son retour à Konoha.

Et puis… Il y eut ce jour…

Le jour où, encore une fois, Sasuke eut la preuve net que les Uchiha étaient belle et bien une famille maudite… Que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour eux. Et que, peu importe les souffrances endurées, le sort ne s'arrêterait jamais de s'acharner sur eux.

Le jour où Sasuke apprit que son frère était malade brisa à jamais cette petite partie d'espoir qui avait déjà était rongé par la mort de leur mère. Trop affaiblie et ne pouvant cacher sa maladie plus longtemps, Itachi fut envoyer d'urgence à l'hôpital. D'après les médecins, Itachi souffrait déjà depuis bien des années d'une maladie cardiaque incurable. Il avait enchainé traitement sur traitement, se nourrissant de médicaments en tout genre, passant une infinité de test, mais rien n'à faire… Et même lorsque Sasuke voulut l'aider, les médecins lui expliquèrent qu'une quelconque greffe ne servirait à rien, à part retarder sa mort de quelques semaines et gâcher de ce fait un organe donné en bon état. Sa maladie étant déjà au stade le plus avancé, ils allaient devoir le maintenir hospitaliser le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Sasuke resta donc là, au chevet de son frère, l'accompagnant jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Ils eurent une longue conversation, où Sasuke lui demander pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Itachi n'avait su que répondre, se contentant de s'excuser pour sa faiblesse et pour ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse de toujours prendre soin de lui. Sasuke tenta de le réconforter, de lui jurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, de le supplier d'arrêter de s'excuser. Il ne le quitta pas une seule seconde durant ses derniers jours, discutant ensemble longuement, ressassant les souvenirs de leur enfance, les faisant rire parfois.

Mais, quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sasuke s'était endormi sur la chaise posé à ses côtés, sa main tenant fermement celle de son frère, Itachi ferma lentement les yeux. Et peu à peu, il partit rejoindre leur mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose d'indescriptible se briser en lui… Il venait de perdre une partie de son âme, il se sentait comme mort, comme vide, et ne ressentait ni l'envie ni le courage de lutter pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Il avait à nouveau perdu la seule personne qui l'avait toujours aimé et protégé, tout comme sa mère huit ans auparavant. Et ce profond sentiment de vide ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure des jours qui passèrent, le détruisant peu à peu.

Il refusa d'aller à l'enterrement, ne se sentant pas assez fort pour supporter les regards de pitié et les phrases d'encouragements qu'allait lui balancer toutes les personnes présentes, comme de pathétiques robots répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes sans même y penser. Tant pis si ça n'était pas correct, il s'en foutait. De toute façon, aucunes des personnes présente ce jour-là n'avait aimé Itachi autant lui, ils n'avaient pas de leçon à lui faire. Son père ne lui en voulu pas, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Sasuke se referma lentement sur lui les jours suivants, refusant ne serait-ce que d'évoquer la mémoire de son frère.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, lorsque la douleur ne fut que trop intense, il décida de partir se recueillir, seul, sur les tombes des deux personnes qui avait toujours comptés pour lui.

Et là, planter devant ses deux dalles de marbre, la tête basse et le vent balayant violement ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux et se donna enfin la liberté de pleurer. Deux sillons salés coulèrent longuement le long de ses joues, lui glaçant la peau sous la morsure du froid. Sous son long manteau noir, ses épaules eurent quelques soubresauts, ses sanglots se faisant alors de plus en plus audible à mesure que le temps passa. La douleur s'évacua peu à peu, laissant place à une fatigue de plus en plus intense.

Après de longues minutes, alors qu'il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses membres à cause du froid, deux bras puissant l'enveloppèrent soudainement. Il sursauta violement et ses larmes cessèrent subitement de couler, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers la personne dans son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en tombant sur deux lagons azur l'observant avec une douleur indescriptible. Sasuke resta figé un long moment avant de finalement reprendre contenance, le repoussant violement :

— Espèce d'enfoiré !

— Sasuke, je-

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? hurla le brun, poings serrés.

Naruto se tut sous la surprise de voir une réaction si violente. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait mérité… Et puis, la situation rendait tout cela compréhensible. Replongeant dans les yeux charbon face à lui, il se mordit la lèvre dans une moue coupable, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, un petit brouillard dut au froid s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, et sa voix résonna doucement :

— Je…suis désolé.

Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent encore plus glacials, alors qu'il répondit en haussant le ton :

— Désolé ? Bordel ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te coller une droite !

— Fais-le dans ce cas… Répondit doucement le blond en écartant lentement les bras, comme une invitation.

— Je respecte trop ma mère et de mon frère pour faire ça ici, enfoiré.

Naruto baissa les bras, son regard devenant encore un peu plus coupable. Doucement, il répéta :

— Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Pour quoi ? Demanda aussitôt le brun, froid et cruel autant dans sa voix que dans son regard.

Naruto n'y prêta pas attention, habitué à côtoyer les Uchiha et leur sal caractère. Il s'avança lentement vers le brun et reprit d'une voix emplie de remord :

— Pour tout. Pour t'avoir rejeté et menti cette nuit-là en t'affirmant que je ne ressentais absolument rien après ce que tu m'as dit. Pour t'avoir ignoré et évité si longtemps.

Sasuke se détendit étrangement, attendant la suite. Naruto s'approcha un peu plus et reprit :

— Pour avoir été trop présent dans ton enfance et avoir ainsi provoqué de tels sentiments en toi… Et …pour ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais réellement besoin.

Il termina en jetant un coup d'œil désespérément attristé à la tombe d'Itachi, derrière le brun. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire, au fond de lui une multitude de sentiments s'entrechoqués, essayant de se faire entendre. Beaucoup de douleur et de culpabilité, de la rancœur, de la colère contre le blond et contre lui-même, un peu d'incompréhension, aussi… mais surtout, un immense besoin d'être rassuré et de combler ce vide qui le torturait depuis des semaines. Il baissa la tête, sentant avec effroi les larmes monter à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et, tout en serrant les poings d'un air rageur, il laissa échapper un « putain » lorsqu'il sentit les premières larmes couler. Il haïssait le fait d'être si attaché à certaine personne et d'en souffrir, il haïssait le fait d'être si inutile, il haïssait sa putain de faiblesse !

— Hey !

Aussitôt, un corps chaud vint se coller au sien, deux bras puissant l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. Sasuke voulut se détacher de lui mais Naruto le reteint facilement contre son torse, forçant à peine sur ses bras pour lui faire comprendre la différence entre leur force. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux ébène tout en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, l'apaisant peu à peu. Sasuke finit par se laisser aller, confiant. Il noua timidement ses bras dans le dos du blond et calla sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se gorgeant de son odeur. Satisfait, le blond s'offrir la liberté de souffler quelques paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de son oreille, avant de sentir les larmes du brun couler le long de son cou, silencieusement.

C'est à partir de ce jour que Naruto devint tout pour lui. Si tout n'était qu'hésitation avant cela, il fut certain d'être réellement tombé amoureux de lui après avoir partagé cet instant de pure tendresse au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Et quelque part, il eut la conviction que ce sentiment était partagé lorsque le blond lui jura de toujours être là et de toujours le soutenir, même si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réellement le même « amour » que lui.

* * *

Et finalement, quatre ans plus tard, ils en étaient là. Ils vivaient ensemble, couchés ensembles, se soutenait mutuellement, et faisait en sorte de s'offrir cette chose qu'ils avaient toujours recherché : le bonheur d'être une famille. Peu à peu, l'amour que Sasuke ressentait pour lui était devenu de plus en plus grand, même si le blond se faisait toujours aussi distant sentimentalement. Mais ça ne le gênait pas, le brun savait que même s'il n'y mettait que très rarement les mots, au fond, c'était réciproque.

Alors oui, Naruto Uzumaki était gamin, têtu, extraverti, et parfois tellement idiot que ça frôler l'exploit, et Sasuke se demandait souvent comment il avait bien pu tomber amoureux de ce crétin de blond, mais finalement, c'est en se remémorant des évènements comme ceux-là qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il l'aimait tant…

— Sas'ke ?

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Sasuke sortit rapidement de ses pensées et haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il était en train de sourire. Il porta son attention sur son amant, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, le fixant avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

Gêné par un tel mutisme, Naruto relança :

— Ça va bébé ?

A cette douce appellation qui le faisait toujours craquer et face à ce regard inquiet, le cœur et l'estomac de Sasuke se resserrèrent d'une manière si délicieuse qu'il eut envie de sourire encore plus. Doucement, il répondit :

— Oui, je me remémorais juste certain souvenirs…

— Ah… Et, lesquels ? Demanda le blond, soudain curieux.

— Des souvenirs de mon enfance, passé avec toi. Et avec Itachi aussi.

— Ah…

Les yeux cobalts prirent soudainement une teinte de tristesse, un désagréable sentiment d'amertume s'emparant de Naruto. Mais bizarrement, le brun face à lui conservait cette expression étrangement sereine, comme apaisé de tous les maux qui l'avaient, auparavant, détruit sans aucune pitié.

Soucieux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation :

— T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

— Hm. Répondit évasivement le brun, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres pâles.

Après un temps de réflexion, Naruto détourna le regard pour le reporter sur l'écran de télé, laissant son amant à ses pensées. Même si le voir comme ça troublait un peu le blond, il ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, on a tous droit à nos petits moments de nostalgie.

— Naruto ?

— Ouais ? Demanda aussitôt le blond en se tournant vers lui.

La tête penché, reposée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Sasuke s'accrocha aux yeux azur face à lui. Il les fixa d'un regard tendre et mystérieux pendant quelques secondes, attisant le plus en plus la curiosité de son amant, avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre lentement :

— … Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Les sourcils blonds se haussèrent lentement sous la surprise d'une déclaration si soudaine. Lentement, il vit les joues de l'Uchiha se teinté de rose, se trouvant surement ridicule après coup.

Amusé, les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendre alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil où il était assis depuis maintenant quelques heures. Il s'avança lentement vers le large canapé avant de venir s'installer au-dessus de Sasuke, se plaçant lentement sur lui pour le surplomber. Sasuke sentit comme un sentiment de domination dans les yeux azur au-dessus de lui, ses jambes et ses mains posées de part et autre du corps de Sasuke, se tenant en équilibre. Son regard accroché dans celui de son amant, Naruto s'allongea lentement sur lui. Prenant appui sur son bras gauche, il passa sa main halé dans les cheveux ébène, agrippant quelques mèches, avant d'attirer son visage vers le sien. Lentement, il captura ses lèvres entres les siennes, offrant à son amant un baiser vorace et quémandeur. Aussitôt, Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres dans une invitation muette. Leurs langues se caressèrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement lent et chaud. Doucement, Sasuke se redressa et noua ses bras autour de son cou, le plaquant contre lui dans un doux gémissement d'envie. Amusé, Naruto se détacha lentement de ses lèvres et le fixa d'un air gourmand, tout en roulant des hanches contre celle de son amant. Presqu'aussitôt, les yeux onyx prirent une teinte emplie de concupiscence et, alors qu'il reprit les lèvres de son amant, il se dit que, tout compte fait, Naruto avait peut-être envie d'autre chose que d'aller à cette fête foraine.


End file.
